Brother on Duty
by Chicary
Summary: AU. If it wasn't for the money, Jounouchi would never have done this. S9R4


**Warning:** Swearing.

**Brother on Duty  
><strong>

Jounouchi bent over the gear-shift awkwardly, sifting through the glove-compartment of his Corolla for his spare bottle of Ativan. He sighed when his fingers brushed over the familiar little plastic cylinder, grabbing it from the mess of miscellaneous things and popping the top. He tipped the pill into his palm and grimaced at the fact there were only two left before swallowing it dry. He'd always meant to have a bottle of water on his person but most of the time it was just too inconvenient.

The digital clock told him he had five minutes, barely enough to make himself relax. It was an interesting thing, making yourself relax, because the artificiality of it just added to the anxiety, at least most of the time anyways. But he'd made it to the station and his new boss was waiting. So, breathing deeply the way he'd been taught, Jounouchi shoved open the door and forced himself onto his feet.

He checked himself to make sure everything was in place before he entered. He'd used one of his old interview shirts from when he was a teenager and it had been through too many washes to really be considered white. His tie was a 'knock-off' but it wasn't obvious unless you got really close to it and it did a good job at making his ensemble have a little bit more of a professional feel. And, of course, he went for the black bottoms because they were safe. Jounouchi rolled his shoulders and scratched the back of his neck. The whole thing was stifling but he was going to have to get used to it because this was going be the next few years of his life - that was, of course, if he made it.

The place was bustling with activity and he walked between the central row of cubicles, past the ringing phones, shuffling papers and frantic typing, towards his boss' office. None of the uniformed workers seemed to notice, which was a good thing because he felt horrendously out of place.

The door was half open and he knocked lightly on the wooden frame, "Sir?"

A bald man with a caramel-complexion looked up from his desk, his hazel eyes locking with Jounouchi's, "Please, come in."

The blonde's eyes quickly swept the place as he carefully stepped into the room.

"You must be Katsuya, Jounouchi," The man said. His voice suited his size; burly and imposing, with some evidence that he was a smoker. He was securely anchored in his seat, his arms taking up a good chunk of the desk's surface. His uniform was similar to that worn by the rest of the staff, except a more navy blue and, of course, with all the ornaments on his breast to indicate his rank. Most notably, however, was the scar that ran down the left side of his face.

"Yes sir."

He extended a large hand, his grip unsurprisingly firm, "I am Sergeant Rishid Ishtar. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jounouchi's eyes dropped to the polished nameplate. Sergeant Ishtar extended his other hand, "Take a seat."

There was an awkward pause as the young cadet slid into the leather chair, which didn't seem purposeful as the Chief of Police looked like he was wrapping something up. There were papers spread out in front of him, the contents of which Jounouchi tried not to read. When things were moved out of the way, Sergeant Ishtar leaned back in his seat and folded his hands on his lap, "Since you've already been hired, consider this an informal interview. I like to get to know my new staff so I have an idea as to where they best fit in the Force and see where I can help develop them. But before we get started, I'm going to go get a coffee. Do you want one? It's organic."

Jounouchi stared at his boss, "Uh, no thanks."

"Don't like coffee, huh?" Sergeant Ishtar chuckled, "They all cave eventually. I'll be right back."

When he returned with a steaming mug, he took a long sip, sighed contently and lowered his big body into his chair. Jounouchi could smell the coffee, which did, in fact smell very good. "So the first thing I want to know," Sergeant Ishtar began, assuming the same relaxed pose, "is why you want to be a police officer."

"It's always been something I liked," was the blonde's practiced answer, "I wanna do something good for society."

Sergeant Ishtar took another sip of his coffee, slowly setting the mug down on its coaster. "Good answer," he said, without looking at the cadet, "But if you are to have a secondary reason, what would it be?"

Jounouchi hadn't expected that. His hands gripped tightly onto each other and he squirmed in his seat. It was one of those questions with implicit 'right' or 'wrong' answers and you go along hoping your 'right' answer is believed and they would move on. _It's good money._ "I respect what you guys do and I wanna be a part of it."

"Respect is certainly something I prize with those who work here. It's one of, if not the very thing, that keeps us a cohesive unit. And it needs to be genuine or else it would hardly be respect at all."

"That's true."

"So I'm assuming you're the type of person who likes being involved in his community. The type of person who gives back."

Jounouchi forcefully held his boss' gaze, "Yeah, it's important to me."

Sergeant Ishtar looked his new employee up and down, "Can you tell me about how you've done this in the past?"

_I beat people up who deserved it. I beat them until they lay twitching on the ground because that's what they did to my friends._ He carefully pulled his sleeves over his hands to hide the scars,"I've…volunteered. At the church and animal shelters. Think I wrote that on my resumé, uh, sir."

"Oh yes, I should have your resumé and cover letter somewhere around here," The elder man looked genuinely thrown off. He attempted to go through a random stack of paper but waved it off, "I'll just have another copy printed later. So where were we? You said you're someone who," he gestured with both hands to emphasize his point, "gives back. Then you must have a strong sense of justice in you."

"I try my best."

Sergeant Ishtar blinked, lines appearing at the corners of his eyes when he did so. "Can you elaborate on that?"

The Ativan should have kicked in by now. Jounouchi's mind wandered to his sister, "I just do what I think is right. I dunno, when things aren't right to me, I try to make them right as best as I can."

The noise in the offices outside became distracting and the Chief moved to shut the door, "I often hear that from officers who are just starting off," he said, even before sitting back down, "they tend to be the more successful ones because, even if the work is hard and they become jaded, this is something that keeps them resilient. So I'm glad that you've said that."

"Thank you, sir."

"But moving on, how do you feel about violence?"

The question cracked like a whip and Jounouchi flinched. _I can't stand it, at all._ "I don't like it." _Ever since my best buddy almost died in the hospital. _"I've never really liked it."

"But you want to be a police officer."

_The best money I can get with the shortest amount of education. _"I wanna protect people from violence."

"But you're going to have to get your face right in the violence to stop it."

Jounouchi's hands became clammy and he rubbed them on his bottoms, beneath the desk so his boss couldn't see him, "I know. And I'm okay with that. We got training at the academy so I kinda know what to expect."

"The training only gives you so much experience, I'm sure you already know that." Sergeant Ishtar became more serious, his coffee left abandoned, "As someone new to the Force, you're going to have to do everything – stakeouts, patrol, homicide calls, catch speeding drivers, bust a meth lab, everything."

The blonde's insides felt heavy. When he looked down at his hands, he could feel Sergeant Ishtar's stare penetrating his skull. He thought about his sister. Her fine, red hair, her smile, and the way she was so gentle when she treated other people's wounds as if they were her own. He thought about how she was the only family left that he really loved, "We all gotta pay our dues right? I'm fine with that."

"I hope you are."

"I'm fine with that, sir."

The conversation continued. Jounouchi could have sworn his boss was trying to corner him; extract something from him that he'd been so careful to guard. The elder man was kind, that he could tell, but with all his experience, Jounouchi was sure the things he said didn't pass off as the completely true. This was especially the case when got to talking about his past; where he went to high school, what kind of student he was and whether or not his parents were supportive. The blonde tried to hide the drawl in his voice (something that had been a habit since his delinquent days) by giving short answers.

He relaxed a bit when they got to the topic of his salary which, Jounouchi knew, his boss also noticed. He tried not to seem _too _pleased even though he was offered more than he expected. By the end of it, he couldn't tell whether Sergeant Ishtar liked him or not.

"Well, it was nice speaking with you." The Chief said as he looked into his empty mug, "There are certain attributes I look for when I hire people and you seem like you'll be a good fit."

Maybe the Serg. liked him after all. Or maybe he was being shooed out so the man could get more coffee. "Thank you, sir."

His boss stared at him in a way that would leave him doubtful of their interaction long after the interview was over. After the fact, it would be the only thing Jounouchi would really remember. Finally, he stood up and extended his right hand. The blonde took it, trying to match the grip. "Welcome to the Force, Katsuya. Please be here in uniform bright and early tomorrow."

"Thank you, Chief. I will."

* * *

><p>"So, excited for your first assignment?" This came from someone named Ushio, a big guy that was rough around the edges who just didn't rub Jounouchi the right way.<p>

"Yeah. Think I'm pretty lucky, getting work on the first day. I was told new people just kinda… sat around for the first few days." He wrapped his hands around his warm mug of tea, relishing the heat.

"Wonder what it's gonna be," Ushio continued, "When I was a newbie, I got right into the action, didn't settle for less. Went with the Chief, we cracked down on a shipment of cocaine." He held out his forefinger and thumb like it was a gun, "Almost shot a man but he stepped down."

Jounouchi half-smiled, half grimaced, "Sounds pretty sweet."

"Got the job done quick and easy. Never had to do any pussy assignments and never will." Ushio gave a self-satisfied grin, "But that guy over there, shit!"

"Hey man, not cool." Someone Jounouchi recognized as 'Honda' turned his attention from what he was doing, looking flustered.

"So that guy – "

"Don't –"

"That guy – c'mon man, lemme tell the story, it's fucking hysterical – anyways, that guy hadda go to the downtown east side and bust some prostitution," Ushio laughed mid-sentence, nearly spilling his mocha, "so he hadda, so he hadda, oh shit, 'K, so he hadda dress up like a chick and get on the streets."

Honda looked mortified and the blonde felt sorry for him. Thankfully, no one else seemed to find this as funny as Ushio did.

"He had on this shitty blonde wig, skimpy red dress and six-inch heels. Best sight 'a my life. I still got the picture on my phone by the way. Katsuya, remind me some time and I'll show it to you."

"Er, alright."

Ushio clapped a huge hand on Jounouchi's shoulder, "Hopefully, it'll be something cool. You tell me all about it when you get back, 'K?"

The cadet nearly slumped under the weight of that hand, "Yeah, sure. No probs."

"Good man." He earned himself a few hard slaps to the back before Ushio stalked off, chuckling to himself.

"Hey," Jounouchi said to Honda as soon as the laughing faded into the distance.

The other cop just shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. He's an ass, that's just how it is. We all ignore him." Honda brush it off quickly, more to avoid the subject than to placate the new guy.

Jounouchi opened his mouth, then closed it. Sergeant Ishtar, who appeared oblivious to what had just happened, half-stepped out of his office, calling out to him and telling him to come get his assignment.

A wave of nausea flitted through his stomach and Jounouchi swallowed before obeying.

* * *

><p>Jounouchi jumped at the sudden crack.<p>

"It was probably just some kid with firecrackers. Relax, Katsuya."

Of all the people he was partnered with for his first assignment, it had to be his boss. Although he wasn't normally a nervous driver, it was difficult to concentrate on anything with Sergeant Ishtar in the passenger seat. He'd been relieved to learn that all they were doing was 'speed trapping' – waiting around to catch speeding cars. It was two in the morning and his mind wasn't fully there. And even with all his layers, the Chevy Impala-in-disguise wasn't the best heat-retaining car in the world. He wasn't sure if he was shaking from the cold or just jittery, but Jounouchi couldn't sit still.

"Have some coffee." It was such a cop thing, drinking coffee. Nonetheless, the blonde accepted the thermos cap gratefully, quickly taking a sip before giving it back.

"Aren't firecrackers illegal?"

"They are," the elder man said, after swallowing deeply, "But the people who buy them aren't as high priority as those who sell them."

"Hmm. So how long do we sit here for?"

"Until your shift ends." Jounouchi received an eyebrow quirk, "I thought you knew that."

"Oh ha!" He scratched his chin with a sweaty hand, "I must have forgotten."

There were, of course, virtually no cars on the street. The blonde wasn't used to sitting in one place for hours doing absolutely nothing. He wanted to suggest turning the radio on but was too afraid to ask. The uncomfortable uniform was slightly too loose on him and he wondered how he was supposed to move in the heavy bullet-proof vest. It was a weird clash off feelings, part of him bored out of his mind, the other part of him anxious about jumping into action at any given moment. And talking to his boss wasn't awkward _at all_.

"Katsuya."

"Yes Chief."

Sergeant Ishtar screwed the cap on the thermos and set it on the dashboard, "I don't like calling people out in public."

"I… don't either, Sir."

"What I mean is, I don't believe your motive for wanting to be an officer. To be frank, Katsuya, I'm not sure you're even meant for this work."

Jounouchi fell silent. He rolled the words around in his mind carefully to make sure he'd heard correctly before replying, "I don't know what you mean, Sir."

"You're constantly on edge, you're afraid of everything, you always look worried and you compulsively wipe your hands on your clothes."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not looking for an apology, I'm looking for an explanation and if you respect me at least one small bit, you'll be honest."

"You hired me anyways."

"Answer the question, Katsuya."

The blonde slumped in his seat, barely realizing that his seatbelt was still on. Weighted with defeat, he looked out at the empty streets into the distance where little lights dotted the sky. "Does this mean you're letting me go?"

He received no reply. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Chief clench his jaw.

He smacked his lips and wrung his hands together, "I'm doing this because it pays well."

"You're not the only one. What's the rest of the story?"

"I'm doing it for family reasons," Jounouchi said in a small voice, "I really need this job."

Anxiety slithered through his veins like an electric current as he waited for the elder man's response. He didn't look happy and for a man that size and with a scar like _that_, this wasn't a good thing.

"Employers don't keep people who can't do their jobs and I neither will I. And with this kind of work, you absolutely _must_ be ready."

"Please, just let me try," the cadet, who'd barely been a cop for two days, begged, "I'll do better."

Sergeant Ishtar's expression was unreadable in the dimness, "And how will you do that?"

"I just will."

"That won't be enough. You either have it or you don't."

Before he realized what he was doing, Jounouchi's hand shot out, grabbing the Chief's wrist, "Please Sir, I have a sister. She's sick. She's going blind and if she doesn't get help, she'll lose her eyesight and never get it back. I can help her get the surgery she needs, I just need the money. Please, I'll do my best. I'll do whatever you want and I'll stay out of your hair otherwise. I got through Police Academy and you hired me. That's something, right? She's my baby sister. I promised I'd help, please. Please."

Sergeant Ishtar looked down at where Jounouchi clutched onto him, though didn't make any attempt to push him off, "You're a talented young man, there are other things you can do."

"But I have to do _this_. I went into Police Academy straight outta high school. I don't have any other kinda training. I can't do anything else. Please, Sir."

"You can't even set foot into the station without taking medication!"

Jounouchi's hand snapped back.

"I've seen you," The elder man said sternly, "and some of the staff have seen you too. I'm telling you, not as your boss but as someone with far more experience yourself. Do yourself a favour, son, and get out before you lose your mind!"

"I just can't," Jounouchi felt like a tiny flame trying to weather a storm, "I just…" He gave a shuttering breath, on the verge of tears, "I'm short of asking them to - to fucking cut out my eyes and give them to her. I dunno if you have little siblings that depend on you but like she thinks I'm all this stuff that I'm not. And she's always had her big brother getting her back. Even after our parents separated and our mom took her away, we've always found ways to stay connected. She's an angel, you know, bad stuff don't get to her, they just bounce right off her." He clumsily wiped his face with his arm, "I'm her big brother, you know, I have to protect her. I have to be there. I… love my sister. Please."

When there was silence, he snuck a glance at the Chief. The damaged skin of his scar glinted in the street light, more apparent on the man's face than he'd ever seen before. The Chief rubbed a hand over that side of his face, as if trying to brush something away. "We'll see then," he said, after some pause.

And it was as if the storm, in an instant, lifted, "You mean it? Seriously?"

A car zoomed by and Sergeant Ishtar's eyes flitted in its direction, "It's late. We'll discuss it tomorrow. Right now we have to focus on the job at hand."

More than obliged, he revved the engine, the sirens blared, and they were off.

**-End-**

**AN: **Ativan is the commercial name for Lorazepam, a type of benzodiazepine. These are commonly used as anti-anxiety drugs.

So I couldn't help a flick at Ushio in this because I never quite understood how Yugi's bully from Season 0 ended up a cop in YGO 5D's, especially when it's suggested that 5D's takes place in the distant future. He looks exactly the same and even has the same name!


End file.
